User blog:Ethanthegreat1305/The history of the wiki, as told by an idiot.
Plot: My wiki story. That’s about it. Before I start this story, a few notes. # This is written very strangely. If you don’t like the writing style and prose, move on. # If you find a mistake, please tell me in the comments. # Is this even a story? It's more of an Oral History/ Autobiography. # This contains the ups and downs for the wiki, with some controversial topics included. # I wanted to do something different, so this is likely not like any of the other stories. Part 1: In the beginning... Once, back in a time years ago, BSS was created! Yay! It was revolutionary, and changed what a simulator could be. From the burst of creativity, came many things, including this wiki... A few days after BSS was released, there was still nothingness where this wiki was. Then AWSM1ANW hit a button, and then there was light. (Now, I wasn’t there, but I can try to guess.) From nothing, came pages, templates, infoboxes, pictures! And from this, the community sprung forth, supplying info, answering questions, and all was good. But then, the shadow of hate arrived... With the force of 917289 alts, it attacked the wiki, along with other, stupider, copycat wikis, trying to emulate what was done. Valiantly, wiki staff fought, and in the end, we were victorious. Part 2: Discussions and vandalism. I joined the wiki on December 7th, 2018. I estimate that the day I joined; the wiki got 5% worse. A few days after, I witnessed the biggest (second biggest?) raid to ever hit this wiki, the evil turning Basic Bee into a REDACTED. Scary times, but I don’t think we have seen much like that since, thank god. I was a huge noob, flopping around in discussions, asking people, wHy Am I oN uR pRoFile (answer: Username template). But I would like to think that I got better, not reviving posts, etc. though I still did cringe stuff. When I joined, CBK was the king of discussions and editing. He started numerous memes, edited, got 391 lucky bee badges, and so on. He was also an incredible stalker. But I'm getting ahead of myself. The first thing on the discussions in my experience was the Gummy Invasion. With gummy weapons, bombs, etc. I must admit that I was a loyal subject to our gummy leader, J-Gamer. But then It went too far, and thus it was squelched. Next was the largest meme to ever strike our wiki, the Tabby Empire, led by CBKguy. With the rallying cry of “WHY UR TABBY LOVE SO LOW!?!?!?!??!??!”, anybody with under 1000 tabby love was smothered by this chant. The difference here between the Gummy Invasion and the Tabby Empire, is that it was led by an Admin, and it was... well, that was about it. You may be thinking, “dang, this is stupid.” But I feel like these were the golden days of discussions, with helpful people, a thriving community, and the discussions just radiated energy. Eventually, that died, and after it puttered out, I took a big break. all ik about that was there was an element pfp meme, and that was boring and tame. CBK seemed like he was on a fast track to Bcrat. He had it all, from page edits, discussion activity, and best of all, insane stalking skills. But he went inactive... Part 3: Editing and discord. After I came back from that break, I realized that the discussions had stayed tame. At that point, I really got into editing pages. I was, again, bad at first, but then I got better. A LOT of my edits are undo's, you guys need to check context, spelling, and more. I would bet my kidney that 1/3 of my edits are undo's. That’s 400 undo's... Anyway, I was really dedicated, and I got promoted. Around this time as well I really got into discord. The community there was nice, but it often was dead. That changed when I was promoted and was thrust into Staff chats. There I realized how close-knit this staff group was, and I have yet to find a better community. I felt honored for a while and was very active. Part 4: Fall from grace and endings. After a while, I started feeling empty with my position. I then become jealous, and harassed other staff, like an idiot. I then got demoted. I was angry at first, but then was shown how toxic I was. I am still amazed that I did this to people I was starting to call friends. Side note: Don't feel sorry for me, I really had it coming. Now, I completely support my demotion. I really miss staff chats, but I clearly didn’t deserve it. I'm more thankful that it happened, as opposed to me messing up even more and getting banned... Another side note, I feel like, if we were cloned, would be horrified to learn the things other people think of us. Even though I was banned, I am determined to stay on the wiki and keep editing. I mourn what I have lost, you truly dont know what you have until it is gone. But I am thankful I had a run for it. This wiki has changed me for the better. Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE